


【俄南白】失落之誓

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1999年4月，尽管北约已经声明不保证专机安全，娜塔莉亚依然决定冒险前往贝尔格莱德，尽全力挽救南斯拉夫。
Relationships: 俄南白
Kudos: 11





	【俄南白】失落之誓

**Author's Note:**

> 南斯拉夫：约瑟普•瓦尔特

继1995年轰炸波黑后，1999年3月24日，北约以“防止人道灾难”为由，再次对南斯拉夫发动了空袭，以军事手段支持起了科索沃的独立，巴尔干半岛重新燃起战火。  
二战结束半个世纪后，欧洲腹地再次开始了战争。

4月14日，南斯拉夫遭到轰炸的第22天，白俄罗斯不顾北约对其总统专机不提供安全保障的警告，固执地前往了贝尔格莱德，进行国事访问。  
南斯拉夫以最高礼节迎接了白俄罗斯的使团，总统米洛舍维奇自北约轰炸以来第一次走出了总统官邸、亲赴机场主持欢迎仪式。  
娜塔莉亚走出机舱时，看见约瑟普带站在红毯上、带着最真诚的笑容对自己挥了挥手：“托你的福，我终于能出来喘口气了。好久不见，娜塔莎。”  
娜塔莉亚忽然间热泪盈眶，她几乎是跳下了扶梯，几步跑到了约瑟普的身前，用力抱住了他。  
约瑟普叹了口气，平静地回抱住娜塔莉亚，温声道：“最近还好吗？”  
娜塔莉亚想回答说都好，然而她的嗓子似乎被什么堵住了，几秒钟后，她伏在约瑟普的肩膀上，嚎啕大哭了起来。  
东斯拉夫姑娘的哭声把强作出来的那些欢乐气氛直接砸碎了。约瑟普僵硬地抱着娜塔莉亚，足足有三分多钟没动，直到怀里的和周围的抽泣声都开始减弱了，才建议道：“我们先回去？”他犹豫了一下，补充道，“我没法确定下一场轰炸什么时候来。”  
娜塔莉亚全身一颤，攥紧了约瑟普的外套，抽抽噎噎地道：“当、当然。”

约瑟普几乎是把娜塔莉亚半抱进车里的，关上车门后，他用自己的手帕擦干净了娜塔莉亚的脸，温柔地贴了贴她的脸颊：“为难你了。”  
娜塔莉亚咬着唇哽咽道：“你……才是……”她的眼泪又落了下来。  
约瑟普叹息着摇了摇头，这时车恰好驶过萨瓦河，他便指着车窗道：“往外看看吧，都是来欢迎你的，”  
“不危险吗？”娜塔莉亚顺从地转过了头。  
“他们本来就在桥上开演唱会。”  
娜塔莉亚恍然，这事儿最近几天都在报纸上传遍了：南斯拉夫的几位著名演员和歌唱家同数千名贝尔格莱德市民冒着绵绵细雨，高举着国旗，通宵达旦地在横跨萨瓦河和多瑙河的布兰科大桥上举行露天音乐会，用歌声向侵略者示威，表达对祖国的忠诚和抗敌决心，用“人体盾牌”保护大桥。  
娜塔莉亚酝酿出合适的赞美词之前，约瑟普又道：“这是……我们斯拉夫人的传统，半个世纪前，在列宁格勒，英雄的苏联人民也是那么做的。”  
“其他桥呢？”娜塔莉亚颤抖着问道。  
“多瑙河和萨瓦河上主要的大桥几乎都被炸毁了，剩下的也……危在旦夕。之前诺维萨德电视台遭到轰炸，消防车过不了河，我们只能……眼睁睁看着大楼焚毁。”  
“诺维萨德怎么样了？”  
“……不太好，诺维萨德电视发射塔和炼油厂都被炸毁了，现在那里电视信号已经中断，还好没着火。” 约瑟普顿了顿，还是说了下去，“科斯托拉茨火电厂也被破坏了，我们正在抢修，这几天贝尔格莱德只能分时分区供电，待会遇到停电的话，别介意。”  
娜塔莉亚猛烈地摇了摇头，把铂金色的长发都甩乱了：“诺维萨德、科斯托拉茨、贝尔格莱德都是很美的城市，多瑙河上的明珠，英雄的……”她呜咽着，勉力把每个词都说得清晰些，“英雄的南斯拉夫军民，肯定能成功抗击无耻的侵略者。”  
约瑟普抬高了音量：“当然，南斯拉夫将继续坚决抗击北约的空中入侵。”他伸手把娜塔莉亚拉进了自己怀里，温柔地吻了吻她的额头。

娜塔莉亚靠进了约瑟普怀里，她看见，窗外大桥上飘扬着的，除了南斯拉夫的国旗外，还有俄罗斯、乌克兰、希腊、马其顿、意大利和伊拉克等国的国旗。  
约瑟普解释道：“他们的志愿者也加入了反对北约空袭的护桥大军行列。”因着桥上没有白俄罗斯国旗，他微微有些窘迫。  
娜塔莉亚侧过头，吻了吻约瑟普的唇角，低声道：“我们……我们应当和你站在一起。全世界爱好和平的人，都应该和你站在一起。”  
“我知道。谢谢，娜塔莎。”  
“这次时间比较紧张，不过，我们能抽空去趟阿瓦拉山吗？”  
“想去看无名英雄纪念碑？”  
娜塔莉亚点点头：“我带来了一束亚麻花[1]，苏联的英雄城市、明斯克的亚麻花，又请伟大的卫国战争的战士亲手给它系上了缎带，上面写着：光荣属于南斯拉夫及其对侵略者的英勇抗击，光荣属于英雄的南斯拉夫人民和他们为自由进行的斗争[2]。”  
约瑟普眼角也开始发红，他轻声道：“娜塔莎，你真是个……善良而勇敢的姑娘。”  
娜塔莉亚坚定地道：“塞尔维亚也是个不屈的民族，约扎。”

白俄罗斯总统卢卡申科、南斯拉夫总统米洛舍维奇的会谈就是在这样哀伤的气氛中进行的。秘密会谈进行了足足两个半小时，然后约瑟普当场向娜塔莉亚提交了早已草拟好的、南斯拉夫加入俄白联盟[3]的正式申请。  
“比我想象的简单。”娜塔莉亚收好申请书，对约瑟普露出了灿烂的笑容，“我还担心，你放不下不结盟运动。”  
约瑟普耸耸肩：“得在老朋友面前丢人了。”如果这项申请顺利通过，意味着不结盟运动的发起国公开放弃了不结盟的政策，投入俄罗斯麾下以求自保。  
娜塔莉亚乐观地展望了起来：“到时候我们就得改名啦，‘俄白南联盟’？还得把国旗改了，把双星红旗改成三星的[4]。”  
约瑟普配合着笑道：“打算怎么排？”  
“排成直线？……似乎不太好看。”  
“那就去问问你哥哥吧。”约瑟普又叹了口气。  
事实上，即使南斯拉夫、白俄罗斯都完全支持建立俄白南三国联盟，但俄罗斯依然忧虑，现在这一进程更多地取决于克里姆林宫的态度。不久前叶利钦曾表示，无论是从法律的角度、还是从政治上来看，南斯拉夫最近加入俄白联盟都不合时宜。  
娜塔莉亚止住了笑声，她挺直了背脊，用战士的语气道：“我一定会说服他。”  
约瑟普的声音温柔得简直能滴出水：“我的好姑娘，我当然全心全意地相信你。”

娜塔莉亚在贝尔格莱德就待了一个晚上，翌日清晨给无名英雄纪念碑献完花后，她便匆匆飞往了莫斯科。  
“娜塔莎！”伊万见到娜塔莉亚走出机舱后，终于松了口气，“没遇到空袭吧？你都不给我打个电话。”  
娜塔莉亚走到伊万身前，摇了摇头：“没有。据约扎说，昨晚是贝尔格莱德近来最安生的晚上了，除了防空警报外，没有战斗机盘旋，没有炸弹爆炸，也没有防空部队反击北约飞机的炮火声。他说，托我的福。”  
“约扎说得对，确实是托你的福。”  
娜塔莉亚咬了咬唇，上前抱住了伊万的手：“我希望……哥哥，我希望，贝尔格莱德的晚上永远那么宁静。”  
“……”  
“哥哥，”娜塔莉亚坚定地盯着伊万的眼睛，“约扎的申请书我带来了，你什么时候拿去杜马？”  
“……”  
“哥哥！”  
伊万不准备继续这个话题：“娜塔莎，我们先回克里姆林宫。”

前往克里姆林宫的车上，娜塔莉亚说起了自己在贝尔格莱德的见闻，说萨瓦河的桥上飘扬着俄罗斯的国旗：“你该去见见谢列兹尼奥夫，哥哥，听听他说什么。”谢列兹尼奥夫是俄罗斯国家杜马主席，在四月初访问了贝尔格莱德，在与南斯拉夫总统、总理等人会晤后，他公开宣布说，建立俄白南三国联盟是完全现实的。  
伊万公事公办地道：“我们在考虑，事实上，外交部和民族政策部已经在起草三国联盟的声明草案了。”  
娜塔莉亚表示自己不买账：“我了解你，哥哥，你那么说代表你还在犹豫。”  
伊万缓缓道：“俄白联盟……不仅仅是一个经济联盟，它还是一个政治和军事联盟。联盟章程规定，如果联盟任何一方国家安全受到外敌的威胁，其它成员有义务给予相应的军事协助。”  
“是，所以之前明斯克举行的俄白联盟执行会议上，你的第一副总理，古斯托夫，他告诉我说，接纳正处于北约军事行动下的南斯拉夫加入俄白联盟是不合适的，因为这可能使俄白卷入南斯拉夫同北约的战争。”  
“这是真话，我的小妹妹。”  
“我知道，我想告诉你，我并不害怕。”  
“……”  
“是你在害怕，我亲爱的哥哥。”

伊万无从辩解，而娜塔莉亚深吸了口气，决定为约瑟普、为斯拉夫民族再努力一把：  
“约扎说，这些日子，他都已经习惯了午夜之后响起的爆炸声，每天晚上都像‘等楼上的另一只靴子掉下来’似的等待那些令人心悸的巨响。每次爆炸声响起，他的心都会被揪紧一次[5]。”  
娜塔莉亚从自己口袋里掏出了一张皱巴巴的传单，展了开来。它的正面是几行令人心悸的黑色美术字：没有汽油，没有电，没有自由，也没有未来；背面则有一段问话：你还要为米洛舍维奇受苦到何时？  
伊万盯着传单沉默了，娜塔莉亚冷然道：“哥哥，北约不止希望科索沃独立，他们还要把南斯拉夫从地图上抹去。”  
“……”  
“贝尔格莱德现在什么都缺，医疗物资尤其缺。医生们已经拿不到工资了，每个月只能领到面包、饮料等最基本的生活用品。但大家没有怨言，都在默默地努力工作。现在最令人担忧的是药品短缺，约扎希望，热爱和平的正义国家（娜塔莉亚咬了重音）能送去必要的人道主义援助。”  
被给予重大希望的、“热爱和平的正义国家”的化身道：“俄罗斯联邦外交部长，伊万诺夫今天会谴责北约，根据国际法，只有联合国才有权利下令动武，北约对南联盟的军事入侵是非法的。”  
“你还相信国际法？”娜塔莉亚愤怒地进行了驳斥，“谁会来执法，海牙国际法庭吗？”  
“……”

娜塔莉亚继续愤愤地道：“约扎告诉我，上月，你的总理普里马科夫去了贝尔格莱德，对他说，俄军总参谋部、各军兵种司令部此刻24小时待命，全军作好了进入戒备状态的准备，还打算向他们提供S-300防空导弹。这都是假话吗，哥哥？”  
“不是，我们确实做了些准备。”  
“约扎还说，普里马科夫承诺，俄罗斯在世界各地的情报人员都将听从南斯拉夫方面的调遣，他还表示希望俄罗斯同伊朗、伊拉克和中国等结成共同对付西方的战略联盟。”  
“我们尝试了。”伊万叹了口气，“上月底，我们特意去找了正在访问欧洲的中国国家主席江，又提出停战和谈建议。可美国断然拒绝，还决定扩大轰炸范围，开始轰炸南斯拉夫的政府部门。”  
“然后你就放弃了？”  
“……”  
娜塔莉亚又提高了音量，听上去甚至有些刺耳了：“约扎对你……抱有那么大的期望。”

伊万闭上眼睛，看上去不为所动，甚至微微摇了摇头。他开始说起自己在世界上的孤立；说起中国总理朱镕基正在访美，他们的东方潜在伙伴国在入世和申奥上还有求于美国，不可能同意这份同盟协议；说自己的外长刚刚和美国国务卿举行了会晤，后者警告俄罗斯“不要对北约使绊子”。  
娜塔莉亚听上去快绝望了：“所以，哥哥，你的最终决定是？”  
“独自作出强硬态势并不理智……”  
娜塔莉亚打断了他：“不是‘独自’，哥哥。”她的声音混合着痛心与希冀，“你……你从来不是独自一个人。”  
“我知道，娜塔莎，”伊万放软了声音，“我当然知道，你总是和我在一起的。可是，就像我对北约说的……‘俄罗斯不具备参与任何大规模军事行动的真正经济实力。’”  
娜塔莉亚终于失声痛哭。她用了自己最大的力气推开了伊万，整个人蜷缩着，哭得声嘶力竭、声泪俱下：“他会死的，哥哥。约扎会死的。”  
伊万咬着唇，轻声道：“对此我很遗憾。”

白俄罗斯的努力终究是失败了，娜塔莉亚痛苦地回了明斯克，俄白南联盟胎死腹中。不久后，在这次冲突中持强硬立场的普里马科夫总理被叶利钦罢免，5月中旬，俄美芬在赫尔辛基就科索沃问题达成一致。  
南斯拉夫无奈屈服，接受朗布依埃森林协议基本内容，同意从科索沃撤军，由联合国接管科索沃，允许多国部队进驻。又一年后，米洛舍维奇在选举中失败，后被逮捕，押往海牙国际法庭受审，最终死于狱中。

注：  
[1] 白俄罗斯国花。  
[2] 事实上，这是1999年4月27日米洛舍维奇向无名英雄纪念碑献花圈时缎带上的内容。  
[3] 1997年，俄罗斯和白俄罗斯签订《俄罗斯和白俄罗斯联盟条约》，将俄白共同体升级为俄白联盟。  
[4] 俄白联盟国旗为红旗左上方并列两颗金边空心五角星，分别代表俄罗斯和白俄罗斯。  
[5] 改编自邵云环战地遗作《没有灯光的漫漫长夜》。


End file.
